Vanilla and Strawberries
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: With their two mothers a couple, why they become a couple too? KotoMaki Fluff


Maki was walking home from after an incredibly busy day at school, she and the others girls had been debating on when to throw another musical and the redhead had played an intense game of basketball between her, Honoka, Umi, Ellie, Nico and Nozomi. She, Honoka and Nico were on the same time as they were playing against Umi's team. When Maki got home she said, "Mom, I'm ho-" But she stopped as she became silent and the redhead dropped her backpack in shock from she was witnessing. She couldn't believe her own eyes at what she was seeing, as her mother was kissing the school principal, who happened to be the Kotori's mother!

Maki said as her mother and Principal Minami had noticed her step inside the house and were as shocked as the redhead, "Oh, god, Mom, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Mrs. Nishikino replied after she and Principal Minami broke the kiss and both had a guilty look for keeping their romantic relationship a secret from Maki "oh, sweetie, it's quite alright. I didn't know you would be home early!" Maki would reply as she could tell her mother was feeling guilty for having her to see and learn she was dating Kotori's mother in a truly awkward moment, "It's okay mom, I just had no idea that you were dating the principal of my high school!" Mrs. Nishikino replied still feeling guilty for keeping their relationship a secret, "I'm sorry that you had to out this way Maki, I truly am. I meant to tell you about this earlier." Maki asked still in shock, "Mom, you mean you were dating her without telling me?" Her mother replied softly,"Yes."

Mrs. Minami then ask as she walked up to the redhead, "You aren't dating anyone right?" Maki blushed a deep red and she answer while stuttering as she was caught off guard, "N-N-No." Mrs. Minami would reply, 'Well, I know someone in mind you can date." Maki would ask still blushing since Mrs. Minami was practically setting her up for a date, "Who?" Her mother's girlfriend answered, "My daughter!"

Maki would ask as her blush grew more red after hearing Mrs. Minami saying her daughter's name, "Kotori?" Mrs. Minami answered smiling, "Of course!" Maki would still blushing as Kotori's was practically playing match maker, but she also start smiling as she would like to have the ash brunette for a girlfriend, "Kotori is a very cute, adorable and sweet hearted girl, so I would be more than happy to have her as my girlfriend. Where is she?" Mrs. Minami smiled as she replied, "She should be here any second. She was very glad to hear that we'd be moving in with you and your mother." Maki "You and Kotori are moving in with us?" Mrs. Minami smiled as she replied, "Yes, now you and Kotori can always be around each other whenever you both want!"

The redhead heard the door open and she heard the ash brunette's soft loving voice and she gave Maki a big hug after walking inside the house, "Hello Maki!" Kotori had sniffed hair and said "You smell so nice, like Strawberry Cream Pie." Maki hugged her new roommate back and she replied, "Kotori, I was thinking since our mothers are dating and that you mom told me you're both going to be moving in with us, that I would want you to be my girlfriend." Kotori smiled since was thrilled about having the redhead as her new girlfriend,"I would love to be your girlfriend Maki!" Maki smiled since both she and the ash brunette were now officially a couple, "What should be our first date?" Both girls had gave it some serious thought and Kotori suggested, "How about we go get some ice cream?" Maki would reply while smiling at the ash brunette, "Okay, but first, let's change into some more comfortable clothes rather than our our school uniforms."

Both girls had walked up the stairs to Maki's bedroom which was now also Kotori's as she and her redhead girlfriend would be sleeping together in the same room and bed. They removed their school uniforms in front of each, leaving them in their bras and underwear. Both girls would blush deeply after seeing each other feminine features and Maki purred seductively as she walked around Kotori, examining her new girlfriend's half naked body from head to toe, "Damn Kotori, I had no idea until now how hot and sexy your body is!" The redhead would then playfully slap the ash brunette's cute and sexy butt, which earned her a rather cute yelp and both girls smiled at each other, since they clearly enjoyed being a couple and wouldn't have to be shy revealing their bodies from each. Maki had then put on a red dress with a white sweater and a strawberry necklace. Kotori had then put on a green tank top with blue short gym shorts.

The two girls would then go downstairs and into the garage, where they pick out bicycle helmets to protect themselves in case they have an accident. They then walked back into the living room, where they put their shoes back on and then walked out of the house holding hands. Kotori had gotten out her two seated bike from the garage and she started riding while Maki was on the back seat. The ash brunette said, turning to look at her redhead girlfriend, "Hold on to me tight, Maki." Maki nodded as she held onto Kotori and wrapped her arms around her waist. Once they got to the ice cream shop, there was a line and they waited in line, but not before putting her bike in a public rack so she and Maki could ride back to the house later.

After the line had gotten small and they were up next, the man behind the counter asked them "How can I help you two fine young ladies today?" Kotori ordered a chocolate ice cream cone and Maki ordered strawberry ice cream cone. Once the ice cream man handed them their own ice cream cone, the two girlfriends sat down across from each other on a bench and ate their ice cream while they played footsies underneath the table, smiling at each other as they playfully rubbed their feet together. Kotori noticed that Maki had some melted strawberry cream on her lips and Kotori quickly leaned in and kissed her new girlfriend on the lips. Maki quickly compiled and they shared a deep passionate kiss, moaning as their tongues had danced around in a heated tango. After the need for oxygen had came up, they softly pulled away from each and smiled lovingly as they enjoyed every second as they kissed. Maki said still smiling at her ash brunette, "I love You, Kotori" Kotori smiled after hearing those three magical words leaving her redhead's lips, "I love you too, Maki." The other customers had awed after seeing how cute the two girls were as a couple.

Maki said as she and Kotori were surprised as they noticed the sun was starting to set, "Let's get home, sweetie." The two girlfriends had left the ice cream shop, riding back on the two seated bike and once they got back home, they all had dinner together. Mrs. Nishikino and Mrs. Minami were smiling lovingly at each other and their two daughters, who were now a couple as them. After dinner was off, Kotori and Maki took a bath together for the first time, and they enjoyed every moment as they enjoyed feeling how soft and sweet their bare naked felt and tasted, even locking lips in a heated make out session and they enjoyed tasting each other's lips and flavor lipstick. Once they were finished they dried off, put on some pajamas and they got in bed, falling asleep cuddling together, but not before sharing a good night kiss.


End file.
